The Tragedy of Cedric Gates
by Wolfdude131
Summary: Cedric Gates is a new up and coming favorite in the Avla Region's Grand Prix. But how did this fancy hat totting trainer get there? This is the story of his travels, from a reluctant teen to where he is today, standing at the entrance to the Grand Prix.
1. Rainy Day

Just a quick author's note: This takes place in a region of my creation, using official pokemon, and plays a semi-realistic and slightly dark spin on the world of Pocket Monsters. It begins later in the journey of Cedric Gates, and the story will tell of him through flashbacks.

As of 9/19/2011: I have done many revisions to this chapter, in order to show the matured characters in a slightly different light, and to make Cedric's opponent slightly tougher.

7/17/2014: I can't believe it's been 3 years since I did anything with this. like, very little of this is cannon anymore. Like seriously, a fedora? I had Cedric wearing a fedora? (well, to be fair, this was long before the animosity and association with neck-bearded MRAs). But hey, a lot of this is going to be remedied in my new story

* * *

><p><strong>Coming Soon:<strong> **The Gates Family Curse****  
><strong>

Her Goal: to follow in her father's footsteps and become the Steel Gym Leader of Alva Region, a savage and dangerous ex-penal colony.

Her Obstacle: The curse put upon her family because of her great great grandfather's sins.

* * *

><p>It's going to be wild ride. :P<p>

This disclaimer is for the whole series: I do not own Pokémon. I own my characters and this tale, however.

X

_don't read this first section... it actually shouldn't even be here, it was just notes for a preliminary scene that I never wrote._

Cedric spends forever waiting in line for registration. During this time, some guy is trying to strike a conversation with him.

Snug (who's species is not mentioned), holding onto his shoulder and generally showing that she luvs him, has her short legs kicking at his lower back in boredom.

Cedric is paying much more attention to Snug than he is to the guy with the Pikachu on his shoulder.

Cedric eventually gets to the counter.

"Trainer Card please?" Asked the unusually perky attendant manning the reception desk of the Avla Grand Prix.

Cedric Registers for the Grand Prix. He presents his Trainer Card to the receptionist (trainer cards have all the information on the Pokémon the trainer has caught, such as species, nicknames, OTs, and what type of ball they were captured in, and whether the trainer got them through capture, a gift/bought, a or a trade).

The woman at the reception desk mentions that he has one five Pokémon which have original trainer numbers different from his own. (Shelob, Delilah, Tiberius, Fancyhat, and Chase. She doesn't mention which tho.) This is don't to make sure that the trainer does not use any stolen Pokémon.

The woman says that she recognizes the name of the OT of three of the Pokémon (Lorelei Gates) from somewhere, but does not recall where.

She then tells him to head to blah blah at blah blah time, where the placement battles will be held.

The Pikachu dude wishes Cedric good luck, and Cedric promptly tells him to "Go fuck yourself, no one else would with how fucking annoying you are."

Cedric sets off, to get a shower and change clothes.

X

_Start reading here:_

"Save the super flashy bullshit for the later rounds, you don't get no points for them in these untelevised preliminaries." The ref sneered at us, her nose turned up into the air. "C'mon, get, take your places." My opponent and I moved to stand on opposite sides of the close-but-not-precise to standard battlefield. I hadn't known that these battles were meant to thin those with a lack of ability from those who would rake in the ratings. I wouldn't have dressed up as nice if I had. I definitely would not have worn my best fedora.

I ran my fingers along the six spheres secured to my belt, testing their textures. The first one was smooth and polished, etched with intricate designs, a luxury ball. The second was a dusk ball, green and black in coloration, the heavy weight of what it contained pulled on my hip, a comfortable feeling I am well used to. The third was a great ball with a pair of raised ridges on it, no special sensations to go with it. The fourth was a normal red and white pokeball, but touching it made my hand erupt into pins-and-needles. The fifth resonated a cool and calm sensation from its blue and yellow surface. The sixth and final pokeball was hot to the touch, and would vibrate every once in a while. I have more Pokémon than just those six, most serious trainers do, but league codes prohibit carrying more than six at any given time.

"Two Pokémon each, single battle." She continued, straightening her ponytatail and cracking her gum, "Try not to rip up the field, 'kay? We have about two-many more of these to go through in the next week." She then left our field, clipboard tucked beneath her elbow, towards the tent set up between the four battlefields so that the snooty refs wouldn't have to bear the horror of a light drizzle. We trainers are not permitted such luxuries, but we wouldn't complain, we were used to the horrid weather in this region. I was still angry that my clothing had already soaked through to the skin, however.

"Um," the other trainer, a runt with a baseball cap atop his mess of misshapen hair, said, "Who is going to send out their Pokémon first? I'm used to there being coin flips."

I glared at him, before grabbing the second ball on my belt, feeling the familiar weight of it. It is the Pokémon I use most in battles, and by far my most powerful. "I'll give you the benefit, it looks like you will need it." I tossed the ball towards the field's center.

"Um, thank you?" The kid blinked at the dark cloud and the way the ground shook slightly when my Pokémon's ball released its contents. Then the empty ball retreated back in my direction, ready for my trained hand to catch it.

Crawler, body of rock and iron, rose onto his hind legs and let loose a steely battle cry. He is a long-bodied Aggron, a rare subspecies that is found only one place in the world. To think, I caught Crawler, probably my most hard hitting and most used combatant, by complete accident. The steel monster turned his head to look over his shoulder at me; he then motioned his head up at the sky.

"I know it's raining. Let's keep this battle short, shall we? Offensive tactics, save our special techniques for another battle, just muscle your way through." I then yawned, having not slept the previous night for various regions, namely the lodgings which I was using.

Crawler nodded before tilting his head, letting a loud pop resonate through the damp air. I usually don't give that many commands to my Pokémon in battle, not the ones I regularly use at least. Somehow, I acquired a reputation among trainers for giving "speeches" to my Pokémon at the start of battles. What a load of crap. I just tell them what I want done, and they understand what they need to do, it is how I trained them.

My opponent, who was more than couple years my minor, sent out a Bellossom. It was a darlingly cute little shit with a skirt of leaves and a pair of flowers atop its head. It looked kind of nervous when it spied its opponent: the over six feet tall, eleven-hundred pound, monster that had full intention of crushing the little twit.

Crawler tilted his head to the other side, eliciting another gruesome pop out of his metal joints. He really was not enjoying the rain; I pity that poor grass type's soul.

I stared at the opposing trainer for a second. He seemed a little more nervous than his Pokémon. He stood there, licking his lips and twitching his fingers, analyzing the situation. "Well? Are you going to make a move?" I shouted at him, shifting the position of my fedora atop my damp blond hair, "I want to at least give you _some _chance at inflicting damage."

The guy, Barry-something I think his name was, startled at my outburst. "Use s-stun spore, Devon!" he commanded his little Pokémon. The pathetic little thing began wobbling back and forth, releasing a cloud of yellow powder from its skirts.

"Don't kill it." I cautioned him, a bored expression plastered upon my face like the rain was doing to my bangs. Crawler released a metallic sigh, and lumbered forwards, metal joints popping because of the moisture in the air; I am going to need to spray him down with some WD-40 later.

"Keep away from it, Devon! Aggron are slow, it should be simple to evade!" the other trainer shouted needlessly loud. He was obviously more into this battle than I was.

"Not this Aggron." I muttered, watching Crawler's tail swish in preparation. The thing about the long-bodied variant of Aggron's evolutionary chain, is that they are longer, taller, less bulky, and, most importantly, faster than the normal, more common variety. Crawler lunged forwards, somewhat halfheartedly, and raked the sharp, metal claws of his right paw across the little flower Pokémon.

The poor thing never stood a chance; it went rolling across the field, back towards its trainer's muddy shoes. I was surprised when it didn't faint on the spot and pushed itself back up, fear replaced with rage. "Get some of that health back! Giga drain!" he shouted. The little thing leapt, higher then I would have expected, and landed upon Crawler's head, right between his forwards facing horns. Suddenly the Bellossom began to glow in a green aura, as did most of Crawler's upper body.

I yawned yet again; I really have to sort out my lodgings, maybe get out of that crappy motel with the stained sheets and the perpetually clogged shower drain. Should I get a room at the expensive hotel that is one of the big investors in this tournament, or should I sleep outside like true trainers do: in a heap with all their Pokémon.

I looked up from my thoughts and saw my metal beast rearing his head back into the air. Recognizing the gesture, I warned him, "Don't make a big crater, I don't want that prissy ref yelling at me." He grunted, taking it into consideration, before smashing his iron cranium, with plant still clinging on, against the grassy field. Clods of wet sob and mud flew in all directions, Crawler had decided not to listen to my suggestion. The steel type pulled himself back up, and turned towards me, irritably standing on all fours. He was covered in wet, soggy earth, and did not look happy at all. His expression was daring me to tell him, "I told you so."

He narrowed his pale red eyes at me.

I glanced my blue eyes up at the other trainer. He seemed almost at a loss for words. "De-Devon?" he sputtered, staring at the gash in the earth. He then held out his pokeball and shot the thin, red recall beam towards the crater, returning his Pokémon. "You are going to pay for this." He told me, reminding me of all the other idiots who had made the same promise over the years and never come through with it. "Thrash that bastard, Damien!"

Had I not been Goth, and absolutely adored the Pokémon he sent out when I was a kid, I would have been afraid of what he sent out. The tall, lanky canine lowered its head, lips drawn back in a snarl, revealing sharp teeth. It's black hackles rose between the exterior rips on the creatures back. It snorted, smoke flowing out of its nostrils, before lazily drifting past its curled horns.

"Damien, flamethrower!" the kid shouted, pointing at my metal beast.

"You know what to do." I told Crawler, a glint of excitement appearing in his eye. This was a technique we could rarely use. My beast waited until the Houndoom's flames had completed tickling his sides, turning the metal of his body a glowing red, the rain turning to steam upon contact. I smirked.

"Quick, Damien, surround yourself in a smog, make it have to pay if it wants to get close!"

I gaped as the Houndoom breathed toxic fumes into the air. "Are you fucking retarted? This is the greatest tournament in the fucking region, and you don't understand that poison is useless against steel? No wonder we are having these preliminary matches. You fucking suck and would be an embarrassment to humanity should anyone ever think of putting you on a television." I heard Crawler pop another one of his joints, his armor was rapidly cooling. "Just do it, I don't care anymore."

"Quick, before it gets to you, release another flamethrower!" The Houndoom drew in a breath of air, preparing to ignite it. But it never got the chance.

Suddenly, Crawler shot forward, at a speed much faster than the majority of his species. He slammed his red hot body against the canine, singing fur and cracking rips. He then grabbed one of the fire- and dark-type's horns, pulling its body beneath his own weight.

The canine's scream disappeared as quickly as it began; the air had been pushed out of its lungs. I quickly withdrew crawler back into his duskball, as to only injure and not kill the Houndoom. I still like them.

The kid stood there, mouth open, tears running down his cheeks. I called from him from across the field, "Let me guess, you're not a native of this region, are you?" I didn't wait, nor did I expect for him to respond, "There is something you must know about Alva. Here, the code is survival of the fittest. Only the strong survive. Kids don't set off to train when they are ten, like it is suggested in cartoons and video games." I paused, watching the ref approach under an umbrella, "When a child sets out from home here, they are dead."

"The victor is the brutal dude in the oppressively black outfit." She paused, surveying the damage. "My field…" she then shook her head, suddenly smiling, "Someone get this wimp's kid to the center, it looks to need surgery; definitely not an Alvan grown animal." Then, as other referees and bystanders urged the young trainer to return his Pokémon, our ref said to me, "You, tell me your name and you're done for the day."

"Cedric Gates." I said, pulling the luxury ball from my belt.

Sudden recognition washed across her face. "Ain't you that kid who that monstrous fucking Torchic in the Ravaged Valley tournament a year or so back?"

I smirked, ego growing. "My fame precedes me."

"Damn, how did the receptionist who scanned your Trainer ID not recognize that? You would have been marked down to skip the prelims." She shook her head, jotting down some notes onto her clipboard.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Prelims are designed to weed out the slightly skilled from the cannon fodder. If you already have a reputation as a badass mofo on the competitive battling scene, then you can skip right to the actual tourney. You definitely wouldn't have to stand in all this rain, getting your fancy hat soaked."

"That would have been so much simpler." I looked up at the clouds above me, feeling the rain splatter onto my freshly shaven face. "Oh well, rain isn't all that bad."

X

Well, that is the end of chapter one.

-Wolfdude131


	2. A New Friend

I hope all of you are glad to hear that Young Cedric does not curse as much as his future counterpart.

As of 9/19/2011: This chapter has been revised to give a better sense of Cedric's home town and where he comes from, as well as strike a few more allusions.

X

A fat droplet of rain tumbled from the clouds above, the first of many to come, to land upon my cheek as I stared up at the oppressive clouds. A sigh escaped my lungs, my hand moving to wipe the drop and the tears from my face. "Why must it always rain? I hate it."

I made my way through the sparse town, people holding their hands out like beggars to the clouds, asking it if rain was finally coming. The skies opened up and showered the people of Podunk Hollow with its answer.

As the rains quickly changed from a shower to a downpour, I found myself running through the center of town, searching for shelter while others danced and splashed with joy. I found my solace beneath one of the arms of the rusted skeleton of a Steelix that lay in the small park next to Main Street. It was a memorial to the only great thing that ever came out of this backwater town.

There is a legend told in this town, that there was once a great Pokémon Trainer born here. He was able to brave the elements and fight against nature itself in Alva, one of the most dangerous regions to be a Pokémon trainer in. And then he died a hero's death. His closest friend, his first and most powerful Pokémon, willed herself to die, all because she couldn't bear to live without him. It is this same rusty old beast whom I am now using to hide from the sky.

I yawned, "Life in this town is so boring, isn't it? I wish I could just up and leave."

"Yah, that's exactly why I'm jus' passin' through, on my path o' life."

I jumped, hitting my blond head against the metal above me. "Ow…" I then glared at the pair of boots that stood before me, tapping their toes, splashing water.

"Well, I'm so serry fer intrudin' upon yo private convosations. I thought ya were talkin' ta me." Emerging from my shelter to glare at him, I noticed the obnoxious neon orange windbreaker he wore, not zipped, nor having the hood up to cover the dark buzz of hair on his head. He just let the rain hit him.

"Are you insane?" I asked him, with only a little bit of anger in my tone.

"I dunno, was I tha one talkin' ta myselfs jus' now?"

"It's raining, you blithering idiot." I crossed my pale arms, glaring harder through my unkept bangs.

"I don' see that lil' bit o' info rationalizes ya habit o' talkin' ta yerselfs. B'sides, I like tha rain, there is somethin' cleasin' 'bout it. Jus' tha smell o' it, tha taste, makes me feel somehow," he paused, spinning around, a big smile plastered on his face. "complete."

"What are you smoking?" I gave up glaring at him, he was not getting paralyzed.

He pulled a pack of Numel brand cigarettes out of the pocket of his jeans, "Only these." He tapped the box a couple times, before pulling one out and letting it dangle from his lips. He then paused in thought, reaching for a pokeball on his belt. "Da'yamn, Zippo don' like tha rain."

"Zippo?" I asked, pulling flakes of rust from my blond hair.

"He's my Cha'manda'. Tough lil' brute too. Him an' Fillet got me out this far from tha Rampart City, did't they?" I blinked, never having actually been there myself. I have never actually been outside of Podunk Hollow.

"You named your Charmander after a lighter? Please tell me that Fillet is not a fish."

He smirk, enjoying his own sense of humor, "She sure is. Tha most badarse lil' Barboach ya'll eva' see.

"Those are the worst names I have ever heard." I then closed my eyes for a good three count. I had been lying.

"Yea? An what did ya name yo Pokeymahns?"

My heart climbed its way up my throat. "I don't have any." This wasn't a complete lie… to be any more truthful, I would have to add the word 'anymore' onto the end of my statement.

"Da'yamn. That's messed up, and a lil' dangerous. How did ya survive long enough to grow into a teenaga'? In tha toughest region, where tha leading cause of death in ten year olds is immitatin' their favorite teley show an' settin' out on a journey with pokeymahns, you have nothing ta protect yerselfs with? I'm practic'ly cryin'." He paused, wiping under his eye with one of his dirty, uncut fingernails. "No wait, that's jus' tha rain pourin' down from tha skys above, urging us ta live." He turned on his heel, beginning to walk off in a swagger not unlike a Zigzagoon's path. "I'm off ta find a dry place ta smoke. See ya round, ya rube."

I made a sour face, "What the hell?" I splashed through the rapidly forming puddles after him. "You started talking to me, and then you just blow me off? What the hell is wrong with you." I'm not going to lie, I was genuinely concerned. This guy was the most interesting thing to come to Podunk hollow in this chapter of my life.

He stopped suddenly, and I crashed into his back. He whispered, barely audible, like he was telling me the meaning of life. "I really, really need a smoke."

"Why?" Not in my entire life of living with my mother, a smoker, have I been able to figure out why people smoke.

He turned around to face me, "Stress, mostley. I was gettin' inta a conversations with a kid with tha full intent ta battle him. But turns out, that very same kid is afraid of precipitations and has no Pokeymahns." He paused, snickering, "And he walks around in the undeywears of tha girl that dumped his sorry arse."

I slammed my fist into his face, probably giving his nose a minor break.

He stumbled away, before standing straight, clenching the bridge of his nose, and blowing a mixture of snot and blood out onto the sidewalk. "Da'yamn." He turned to look at me, running his tongue over his tabacco stained teeth. "That there was one nice punch ya threw, kid. I like you." He held out his right hand, the one that wasn't covered in snot and blood, out to me. "My name's Dwayne Johnson."

I placed my hand in his, "Cedric Gates."

"Nice ta meet ya, Ceddy." He then pulled me forwards, slamming his knee into my groin. "That there is fer tha sucka' punch ya threw at me. Nex' time, we fight like men, with our Pokeymahns." He paused, looking down at me lying at his feet in a puddle. "I can tell that we are gunna be friends."

"Bastard." I muttered.

"Yea, tha best o' friends."

X

I hope you liked this chapter.

Dwayne is awesome. Worship him.

-Wolfdude131


	3. Rolling Out of Bed

At the beginning of each chapter, I will be posting Cedric and each of his companion's list of pokemon that they are known to be carrying.

Dwayne: Zippo (Charmander), Fillet (Barboach)

* * *

><p>I sat bolt upright and stared at the intruder in my room. "Mornin'." He said to me, scratching at his stubble as he analyzed my décor.<p>

"Why are you in here?" I eyed him as he moved his face only inches away from my Screaming Zebstrikas poster.

He looked back over at me, "I'm doin' yo mum —" I chucked a pillow at his face, before reaching for something harder and more damaging to throw at him. "Hey, man, no reason ta throw shit. I'm only doin' her a favor by wakin' up yo emo ass."

I threw my alarm clock at his head. "I am not emo!"

He dodged my Shiny Magnemite alarm clock and it promptly smashed on the floor. "Then why are ya mopin' 'round yo oppressively dark room an' sniv'lin' in yo sleep? Woe is me, woe is me, my ladeefriend brok'ed up wit' me!"

"Who told you that?" I demanded.

"Yo mudduh. She's a nice ladee, I told her I was yo friend an' she let me in fer breakfast. I haven' had pancakes that gud since I left home." He stuck out his stomach and patted it lovingly. "I left ya some. Get up b'fore they get cold, 'kay?" He then took one more look at the half-naked girl on my poster. "Ya sure she didn' break up wit' ya b'cause ya got this hot babe on ya wall?"

"No! now get out!" I threw some other miscellaneous item at him and he got the point. He left, shrugging.

* * *

><p>After slowly chewing through six pancakes, I looked up at my mom. "Where did Dwayne go?" He hadn't been in the house when I had come down stairs, and I was a little perturbed. It isn't like I am worried about him, I just don't trust him enough to have him out of my sight now that he knows where I live. How did he figure out where I live anyways?<p>

"Oh," said the woman that I get my blondness from, "he went out, saying that he was getting you a pokemon."

I spat my moomoo milk all over the table. "A pokemon? Why would he be doing that?"

"Well, you two are going out on a pokemon journey, and it is a lot easier when you actually have a pokemon." she twirled her finger through a lock of her hair.

"Since when?"

"Since… always? It is called a 'Pokemon Journey' afterall." She took my plate from out in front of me and began walking towards the sink.

"I mean since when is he—we—nevermind. Whatever." I sat back in my chair and pouted moodily.

"I think it would be good for you," my mom told me upon returning to the breakfast nook. "It'll get your mind off of Kaylee, and it will make you grow up real quick. Your friend said he would take you as far as Sonala City. He wants to teach you the basics before leaving you to your own devices."

Part of me felt relieved. If—and only if—I was going on this journey, Dwayne would not be there _all _of the time. Thank Arceus.

My mother continued, "There is a gym in Sonala where you can get a badge. I also think that there is another one in Gettyville in between here and there, but I am not sure if it is officially part of the circuit or not."

Suddenly, the phone began to ring. Because my mother had already sat back down, and I know she has trouble with her knees, I went to answer it. "Y'ello?"

"Yo, Ceddy, this is Dwayne. I'ma need ya help wit' somethin'. Yo muddah's help too."

"Huh?"

"Ya are a registered trainah, right?"

"Um, I'm not sure."

"Do ya got a trainah ID card?"

"Yeah, I got it when I was 13, but I am not sure if it is still valid."

"It is, ya prolly need tha pic updated though. 'Kay, can ya and yo muddah come by the Commissar's Station an' tell them that I'm not a burglah?"

"What happened?"

"As I told yo muddah, I was getting yo pokeyman."

"How would that of gotten you arrested?"

"Detained, I was only detained."

"What the hell did you do?"

"Yo ex-ladeefriend called tha cops on me cuz I was standin' on her lawn yellin' at her to give ya yo Shuppet." He paused, and I could feel him making that crooked smirk of his. "And ya thought my pokeymans' names were bad. Ya named yo Shuppet Snuggles!"

"Kaylee named it, not me! I always called our baby-I mean our pokemon-Snug." My face was bright red.

"Well, whatevuh, are ya gunna bust me outa here or not?"

"Why should I?"

"B'cause, accordin' to League Rules, If ya threw tha pokeyball, which she even admitted ya did ta tha officahs, and yer a registered trainah, then it's legally yer's and she has no right ta keep it from ya."

I stood there for a good ten count. Then I blinked a couple times. "Okay, we're on our way." I told him, hanging up before I could hear his next remark.

* * *

><p>Well? How do you like this next part? And trust me, that is how the law works. Think of how many pokeballs you find on the ground in the game. The trainer who threw it owns it. It doesn't matter that it was the Luxury Ball that Kaylee's Nana gave to her.<p>

And yes, his starter is the very unconventional Shuppet. I love the things, and I still squeal whenever I see their 5th Gen animation (they stick their tongue out!).

I couldn't resist having Dwayne say Commissar. He is not that hard to write, it's just keeping his dialogue's accent constant.

Please Review, I will post the next chapter sooner if you do.

And here are two names that Dwayne would probably give to a certain pokemon if he had it: A Bouffalant or a Tauros would be named: Steaks or New Boots.

-Wolfdude131


	4. Waterlogged March

I am hoping that this chapter is longer than the last couple.

And guess what? Cedric may catch a new pokemon!

Cedric: Snug (Shuppet)

Dwayne: Zippo (Charmander), Fillet (Barboach)

* * *

><p>It was raining very gently along Route 23, which was pissing me off. I was wearing my favorite leather jacket, Narnia. Named such because of the awesome number of pockets, which now contained a couple walnut sized pokeballs my mom gave me. Rain and leather do not get along to well.<p>

Dwayne was walking slightly ahead of me with his arms out to the sides like he was trying to walk on a balance beam. He was happy(high) as a Shellder(Castform), and with good reason too.

Dwayne had not only been right about the leagues regulations on pokemon ownership, but had managed to smooth talk his way out of getting charges pressed against him by agreeing (without my consent) that Kaylee could keep her luxury ball, while I would take Snug(gles) out on my pokemon journey, returning home every once in a while so that the Shuppet could visit her 'mommy'.

Dwayne couldn't get over the fact that I used to play 'House' with my girlfriend. He was still cracking up. That added to my irritation.

Oh, and since Snug doesn't have a pokeball to return to, she is currently zooming along the route, scaring wild pokemon that are trying to seek refuge from the rain, and dive-bombing her 'daddy'.

"Mo-Kaylee has been spoiling you, hasn't she?" I asked my pokemon as she spiraled by my head once more, pulling up at the last second. She paused, looked at me, before sticking her tongue out and blowing a razzberry. I rolled my eyes. "She was definitely spoiling you."

"!" Snug shot off like a Geodude from a Rhyperior's palm. I sighed, hoping that she would run out of energy soon.

There was a nice little puddle/stream running along the side of the sandy path, Dwayne had decided to let Fillet out of her ball so that she could enjoy the weather. I did not realize this until the stupid fish playfully soaked my pantsleg.

"I am going to kill that stupid little fish." I fumed.

The stupid little fish rolled over once in the mud. It then slashed said mud onto my _other _pant leg.

"Chillax man, we'll be breakin' for the night soon anyways, I'm just tryin' ta find tha place where tha path splits and leads ta that nice cave I stayed in on the way out here. And Fillet don' like bein' called little all that much." I angrily stared at the back of his bright orange windbreaker, still unzipped with the hood down.

"Cave? I don't wanna sleep in a—" Then something soggy slammed into the back of my head, displacing my fedora, before jumping into my hands as I tried to catch my fancy hat. Hands occupied by the soaked bundle of cloth named Snug, I couldn't catch my hat and it fell into the mud.

I glared down at the Shuppet. She cooed at me and snuggled up against my chest. I caved, no longer angry. I picked up my muddy hat, and put it atop my damp head, before shifting the little pokemon in my arms and jogging to catch up with my traveling companion.

I nearly ran into him and his neon colored clothes. "I think it splits here." He told me, before jumping over a bush and bolting down a slight slope into the forest beyond. "C'mon!"

I debated whether I should follow him or not.

"Mreowr?" Snug mewed at me. Yes, Kaylee taught her, and no, I don't know how.

I sighed, bringing the pokemon's damp cloth up to my cheek, which she promptly licked. I then smiled. Dwayne got her back for me; I owe him at least a little bit of trust.

* * *

><p>"We are lost, aren't we?" I asked my traveling companion after another hour in the rain. What had been a nice warm, if somewhat soggy, day had rapidly turned into a dark, soaked and cold evening. I felt like a drowned Ratata, and Dwayne had finally put his bright orange hood up. He still didn't zip up the front though.<p>

"Naw, I know exactly where we are." He then turned his waterlogged map upsidedown and made a face of realization. "This way!" he said, before trudging off in a random direction through the mud and ferns.

I sighed, hugging the cooing little bundle closer to me. "What is 'this way'?"

He turned his tanned face towards me, a grin plastered on it amongst the stubble. "I jus' rememba'd that wild Treecko an' Grovyle are found furtha away from tha route."

"So, I don't want to get more lost!"

"So… they are really rare. I mean, Hoenn does import them by tha hundreds ta give ta lil' brats that whine enough An' it is tha reason I came out this far inta tha boonies."

I grumbled to myself and followed Dwayne, content that the further we got from the route, the less likely that the authorities would find his body.

* * *

><p>"Found it!" Dwayne shouted after another half an hour of trudging through shoe ruining mud.<p>

I was half asleep by now and walked right into him. "Huh? What?"

"See there! It's tha cave I was tellin' ya about!" he motioned to a rise in the earth with a large crag in it that was vomiting rainwater.

I splashed across the mini river and into the refuge. From what I could see in the darkness, it was a rather small cavern and was almost completely flooded with foot deep water, which was waterfalling out of several holes in the walls.

"This is where we will camp fer tha night!" announced Dwayne as he pulled a sleeping bag from his waterproof pack and made his way to the island in the middle.

I did a quick analysis. "Dwayne, that might not be the best idea."

"Nonsense, I slept here jus' fine on my way out ta Stella Village."

"But it wasn't down pouring then."

"So?"

"So… more rain is seeping into this cave than is flowing out, so it's filling up. There won't be any ground to sleep on by morning."

"Dude," he paused, giving me a serious look, "If ya are afraid o' Zubat, ya can jus' tell me."

"I am not afraid of Zubat. And I know damn well that they aren't even in their caves at night." I hugged Snug tighter to me, and she meowed lovingly.

"Dude, if ya were a Zubat, would ya want ta be out in that heavy rain?"

My eyes widened, I hugged my giggling ghost closer.

"Most of Alva is caves, ya are either goin' ta have ta get ova yo fear of tha dark, or get a pokeyman that makes light, like a 'mander." Exclaimed Dwayne as he tossed out a pokeball, "C'mon out, Zippo!"

The orange lizard came out in an explosion of light, crouched and ready to attack. He had smoke blowing menacingly out of his nostrils for several seconds before he noticed that there were know enemies in sight. Then he relaxed, crossing his short arms. When he noticed the amount of water, the little Charmander lost his cool.

He began snarling and spitting fire and smoke, generally being a little shit throwing a temper tantrum. Dwayne started calmly telling him to calm the eff down. There suddenly wasn't enough space on the little island and I fell into the cold water to flee from some of the embers that the lizard was throwing about.

"Return him, you oaf!" I yelled around a lungfull of water. I saw a red laser fire and pulled myself out of the cold effing water. "Why would you let out a pokemon that could die if it gets wet in an effing flooded cave!"

"B'cause yo are afraid o' tha dark, an' I want ya ta feel comfortable on our journey. An' he normally ain't this moody, he's been getting more an' more ornery lately."

"That's probably because he is going to evolve soon." My companion shot me a look of surprise. "My dad had a Charizard that would babysit me when I was little and he always warned me about how pissy they become when they are Charmeleons."

"Wow… Im gunna have me a 'meleon. Bad-ass."

I sighed before saying, "I am tired, and wet, and miserable, and I want to effing go home. Let's just get to sleep so that morning comes sooner."

"One problem," Dwayne told me, "You did't bring a sleepin' bag."

Snug started giggling as she zoomed around the little cave excitedly.

* * *

><p>Okay, I think that I am going to end this chapter right here and let people make wierd shipping comments and whatnot. Cedric is (probably) straight, but if he wasn't, what would CedricXDwayne be called?<p>

On another note: He did not catch a new pokemon in this chapter, he will be encountering a wild water type next chapter, try to guess what it is?

Review, tell me anything you like! Ask me questions! Do you think Snug is the cutest little Shuppet you have ever seen? I am such a review whore!

-Wolfdude131


	5. The First Battle

Cedric: Snug (Shuppet)

Dwayne: Zippo (Charmander), Fillet (Barboach)

* * *

><p>I awoke to an empty cave, on the cold, hard, damp floor (having outright refused to share a sleeping bag with Dwayne). I glanced around, light was coming through the crack that lead outside and most of the water had drained out, the deepest puddle being only about five inches deep.<p>

I yawned, and stared for a few seconds at the cooking pot that sat atop a few coals. It was half filled with ramen, the instant kind. I reached over towards my jacket, which had been hung across a rock so it could kind of dry. I pulled out my PokeNav, and checked the time.

"It is way too effing early for me to be up. Where are you, Snug?" I called to my little girl… err, I mean my little pokemon.

In response, the little ghost flew out of a hole in the far wall just big enough for a human to crawl through. With her gushed out a blast of cool water. "Wveeeee!" she cried as she began spiraling around and dive bombing me.

"Okay, okay, I'm up." I began pulling my stiff body up when she tackled me again. "I said I was up!" she paused in front me for a second, before attacking my face with her tongue. I playfully pushed her away, "Stop that! I'm happy to see you too, but I don't go around licking you, do I?"

The little puppet floated in front of me, mewing happily. I grabbed the cloth of her cheeks and pulled, a game I would always play with her. She stuck her pink tongue out and blew not only a razzberry, but slobber all over me.

"So, where did Dwayne get off to?" I asked my Shuppet.

She did a somersault, before racing towards the cave entrance, "Mreowr!" she said, beaming at me. I figure that Dwayne left, probably to get himself the Treecko he wanted so badly. So I finished off the last of the lukewarm ramen, pulled on some less soaked pants (my bag, unlike Dwayne's, is not waterproof),played with Snug a little more, and decided I might as well explore a little.

I stepped out of the cave opening, and felt the warm morning light upon my skin. For once, it wasn't raining. Suddenly, I was in a good mood. And then I heard a very familiar voice.

"G'mornin' Gates! Guess what I got?" he was standing there, shirtless in the early morning, and I realized something: traveling does wonders for the abs and love handles.

After several moments of slack jawed staring, I finally spoke. "Morning… why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

He smiled before walking over to the little stream that dibbled from the cave's mouth. "I was workin' out, like I do ev'ry mornin'." He slashed the water onto his face, and his armpits, before telling me, "Ya don' get a body like this by walkin' alone, ya know."

My hopes of achieving a dream body were suddenly crushed. I hung my head… until Snug landed on my head and pretended to take the place of my muddy fedora. I began laughing.

Suddenly, Dwayne pulled a pokeball off of his belt, "Let's have us a lil' friendly battle."

I stopped laughing and stared at him. Snug mewed in confusion, sensing my change in emotion. "But, Snug has never battled before." I told him.

"Then this'll be her first time! C'mon let's go!" He tossed out a pokeball, "Celery, show them who's boss!"

"Who the hell is Celery?" Then I got my answer when a bright green lizard appeared in a flash of light. Big lidded eyes, a reddish belly, and a tail that resembled a pair of rolled up leaves greeted me. "Oh, that's Celery."

Dwayne smirked triumphantly "Took two balls ta catch, but he is definitely worth it."

I locked eyes with Snug for a second. "What kind of name is Celery?"

"I think it's an amazin' name fer a grass type."

"I don't think Celery is going to be too happy when he finds out what the nasty vegetable he is named after is like."

"It's not nasty. Ya need ta eat it ta get all big an' strong like me." He began flexing his muscles.

I covered Snugs eyes. She squirmed in annoyance. "Go put a shirt on, you're scaring the children."

"Only if ya battle me, Ceddy." He paused for a millisecond, before shouting, "Celery, Pound his Shuppet!"

I jumped to the side, dodging the Treecko's attack. Snug, however, rolled over and giggled, thinking the lizard was playing with her. "Wveehehehehehe!"

Dwayne, Celery and I all had the same reaction when the grass type's tail passed right through my little cloth monster as if she wasn't there. We all gaped, shocked. Then Celery hit the ground and rolled a couple times.

"Wveeheheheheeee!" Snug erupted into laughter again, before swooping down to chase the little lizard.

"Um, um…" I tried to remember some basic information on using Shuppets in battle, like what moves they know. "Snug, um." My cloth demon paused and turned to look back at me. "Knock Off?" I asked.

In response, Snug rolled in midair, giggled, and turned to chase back down the Treecko. She shot forwards, and dive-bombed the lizard, causing him to go into a tumble. Dwayne shouted, "Get up! Get out of there Celery!" right in my ear.

"Do it again, Snug!" I got another giggle, before she turned to dive-bomb the green lizard again.

"Quick, run 'way an' then Attack!" Suddenly, the Treecko sped up into a blur, before turning to assault Snug before she could get him. Unfortunately for Dwayne and Celery, the Quick Attack passed right through Snug, leaving her unharmed.

"Turn and get him." I said, a huge smile on my face, my heart beat fast with excitement.

Then a red laser shot out and hit Celery, pulling him into his pokeball and out of the battle. Dwayne then tossed out a different pokeball, which he barely caught after it released its contents. "Smokescreen!" he shouted before the flash of light faded from my vision.

A cloud of smoke erupted forth, obscuring its creator and most of the improvised battle field from my view. It was obvious by the smug look on Dwayne's face that this was a tactic that he commonly used with Zippo.

"That's no fair using a different pokemon! Snug, stay away from the smoke." My pokemon spun around, happy to obey my commands.

Dwayne's smile grew bigger, "We never said how many pokeymans we were 'lowed ta use. Keep up tha Smokescreen Zippo." The smoke grew even denser.

"But I only have one!"

"Ya shoulda caught anotha, instead o' sleepin' in. Let's practice some sharpshootin', Zippo, Emba!" Some small chunks of fire flew out of the smoke cloud, on a direct course for my puppet.

"Phase through it, like you did before!" I shouted, instantly worried.

Snug mewed questioningly, turning to look at me, and then the flames.

"Direct hit! Good job, Zippo!"

I ran, panicked, after my baby. I heard a splash, and found her in a lying in a puddle. "Snug?" I knelt beside her, and lifted her damp and limp form into my arms, staring at her. My eyes began to tear up, as I help her unmoving body to me. "Snug, why? Why didn't you phase? You did it before…" then I remembered something I heard long ago.

Normal attacks can't hit ghosts, but most others can. She wasn't phasing, the attacks just couldn't hit her. I had told her to phase a fire attack, that was something she couldn't do. I began crying, maybe it was a mistake to leave on this journey. Maybe I was wrong to take Snuggles away from her mommy. I am a horrible father.

"Wveeheheheehehehee!" I jumped backwards, landing in the puddle. I stared at my little ghost as she continued to giggle. She was wobbling in the air, obviously weakened, but seemed no worse for wear.

"Here is a lesson fer ya, Gates," Dwayne came up behind me and lifted me my rear. "Pokeymans, they are tough little monsters. The fight fer a livin', and are adapted ta that lifestyle. It takes a lot of effort ta kill one, even if ya are tryin' ta. They rarely die when they battle fer sport."

"So, she's not hurt?" I asked, watching the little puppet bob in the air as she stared back at me.

"Naw, she's hurt alright. But it's nothin' a potion can't fix." Dwayne answered, pressing one into my hand.

"Oh." I reached out and placed a hand on the side of Snug's face. "Okay, Snuggles, I'm just going to spray some of this on your wounds."

Suddenly, the spoiled little brat blew a razzberry and zoomed off, giggling around the clearing.

"Snug, come back here this instant!" I shouted after the giggling ghost.

I spun to give chase, but came face to face with a dark red lizard. He was just over three and a half feet tall, had a thick brow ridge making him look perpetually angry, and a horn growing out of the back of his head.

"Oh yeah," Dwayne said smugly, "Ya were right about Zippo getting' ready ta evolve."

I blinked a couple times, then the Charmeleon blew a puff of white smoke into my face.

* * *

><p>Okay, sorry, no new pokemon for Cedric this chapter. Don't worry; he will meet the fabled water type soon.<p>

And now for some notes about the world that Cedric and Dwayne live in:

A note about raising pokemon: Serious trainers in the Alva region will typically have between nine and fourteen pokemon that they use regularly. Any they have caught but do not use as a battler/pet, they will usually release, sell, or give away. I'm trying to keep it realistic, so there will be no "Gotta Catch 'Em All" and no thousands of pokemon in computer boxes. Pokemon are very hard to catch if they do not want to be caught or are very young/weak, and pokeballs are very, very expensive (all pokeballs and similar items are imported from Devoncorp in Hoenn), every single one of them is a valued object to the trainer for it allows them to add another pokemon to their team; pokeballs often take the place of currency in some situations. Training pokemon is a very dangerous career (many pokemon could easily kill a human), so you will almost never see ten year olds traveling out on their own.

On a geographical note: Alva is geographically close to the Hoenn region, and, as such, will have many of the same pokemon inhabiting it, with a few exceptions. It is also a heavily rocky and mountainous region, most of the routes require traveling through caves or across mountain slopes (hence why there will be a lot of spelunking in this story). It also suffers from heavy downpours in the southern parts of the region (where Cedric is now). There are also no native fire types in the region, any that appear in this story were either caught in another region, or bought from a breeder.

Pokemon: Yes, you can catch Treecko, Mudkip and their evolutions in Alva, Treecko being native to southern Alva, and Mudkip being found in some of the deeper cave systems. Stronger and more evolved wild pokemon are normally found further from human civilization than their basic and lower leveled forms, the exception to this rule are strictly urban pokemon; it is not uncommon to find Linone, and Ursaring in more rural and mountainous northwestern Alva, rummaging through your garbage pails.

Review, and feel free to ask any questions.


	6. A Magical Meeting

I would like everyone to take notice that Dwayne is actually a couple leagues ahead of Cedric, even though he only has two more pokemon and one evolution; badges mean a lot more than having pokemon that can spam supereffective hits, earning them is a true test of skill, and Dwayne already has one.

Cedric: Snug (Shuppet)

Dwayne: Zippo (Charmeleon), Fillet (Barboach), Celery (Treecko)

* * *

><p>"Aaagh!" I shouted, before beginning to cough and choke on the smoke. I fell backwards, back into the puddle.<p>

I lay there, eyes closed, for several moments, Dwayne and Zippo snickering at me. When I opened my eyes, I saw a face that looked almost as indignant as mine must of at that moment. I blinked, rolling over.

"Hey, Dwayne, I found a fish." It was a fish, sitting in the three inch deep puddle. It had a thick purplish hide that looked rippied and shredded in some places. It's bluish fins were similarly shredded as well. "An ugly fish." The ugly fish opened its mouth and gulped in some more water from its tiny puddle.

I came to my feet as Dwayne crouched down next to my discovery. "I've neva seen one o' these b'fore. They neva show them fightin' on that tube, so I guess it must be a useless one fer competin'. It's prolly no betta than a Magikarp." He stood up, clapping his hands together, "Only one thing we can do."

"Find it a bigger puddle to mope around in?"

"Nope." He paused, that evil grin coming on his face. "Lunch."

"Heck no!" I shouted, and grabbed up the fish. It began to violently thrash around, making it hard to get a hold on it.

"Ah, I see." He scratched at his stubble in thought. "Ya emo boys love tha color purple."

"I am not emo!" the fish stopped wiggling, somehow seeming to resign to its fate.

"Then ya'll have no problems wit' us fryin' the lil' fishy up!" He grabbed the purplish fish from my hands, sending it into another spasm attack. I stared after him, hands wet, as he walked back towards the cave entrance.

"Hey! Give me back my fishy!" I called after him, reaching into my pocket as I followed him into the cave.

"Why?"

"I don't like seafood."

"Good, b'cause this here is puddlefood. Zippo, can ya make me some purdy flames? And Ceddy, can ya go get me a stick ta use as a spit?"

"I got one right here." I told him, "May I?"

He passed me the struggling and suffocating pokemon. I held it under my arm, before pressing the little button on the pokeball in my hand, causing it to expand.

"Are ya catchin' it?" Dwayne asked as he looked up, "Ya know, fish are pretty useless outside o' water. Well, excludin' Fillet o'course, fer she can walk on land. It'd be worst off bein' box fodda."

I paused. That was a very valid point. So what if it was purple, it still wouldn't help me much. I sighed, before setting the water pokemon into the cave puddles. "Hope you do well in this little pool, Shallow."

He chuckled, "And you said i was bad at names." He paused, arm around my shoulder as we watched Daphne swim around the bigger puddle. "Ya do know that this here cave dries up almost completely when it's not rainin', right?"

I face palmed. "Then what are we going to do with her?"

"I'm still up fer eatin' her if it's a'right wit' ya."

"I mean a way that she could actually live!"

"Mreowr?" I turned my head towards Snug. She was hovering by the hole in the wall that had a small trickle of water vomiting from it.

"Dwayne, was water coming out of that hole last time you were here?" I scratched my head, getting an idea.

My shirtless companion went over to his pack, and pulled out his map. "I rememba fillin' my canteen from it, I think." He looked at his map for a moment, then his compass, and then his map again. "There is an unda'ground lake or somethin' in that direction that pro'ly hooks up ta it."

I smiled, "Let's put Shallow in there, maybe she can swim back to the lake?"

Dwayne rolled his eyes. "This is too much like somethin' out of a child's storybook fer my tastes."

After an awkward and clumsy undertaking, involving me standing on Dwayne's shoulders and snug trying so very hard to knock us over, I managed to pop Daphne into the hole.

She gurgled happily upon touching the running water. Either that or she was drowning. I don't know, Magikarp have been known to drown on occasion, and she was a lot like a Magikarp.

"Bye, Shallow!" I said, "I hope we meet again when you are bigger."

"An' have more meat on ya ta eat." Finished Dwayne.

The fish turned quickly, Splashing water into my face, and throwing me backwards off of Dwayne, and into the pool he was wading in.

I grabbed Dwayne's outstretched hand as he helped me up. "So, I was wonderin'… why were ya so sure that that ugly pokeyman was a she?"

I face palmed again and Snug started giggling some more.

* * *

><p>I lied. He wasn't going to catch the oh so mysterious water type. I never planned on him catching it, (but I did think about it while I was writing this chapter). Remember, as of right now, Cedric has two spare, normal pokeballs.<p>

Tell me what you think of my sickly sweet chapter. I'm not too happy with it, part of me wishes that I had had him catch it, and a much larger part wishes that Dwayne had actually cooked it up and tried to eat it.

Ugh, please review, I'm not writing this for reviews, but it's still nice to know that people are actually reading through this.

And this little ark is done with, the next ark starts next chapter; or, if you'd like, I could have a couple of chapters of him preping before the Grand Prix before having the ark that comes after this one chronologically? Tell me your answer in a review.

-Wolfdude131


	7. A Shot of Bad Luck

This is a chapter that takes place just after chapter one, so that you can all get a sense of how dark this is all going to get.

And I hope you all don't mind, but I am fixing some mistakes I made in previous chapters, for example: Crawler was caught in a dusk ball, not a normal pokeball.

* * *

><p>"Can I have your autograph?" asked the cute brunette in the Berserk Torchic shirt. It was my Torchic that inspired that shirt, back when Berserker was still a Torchic. It had quickly become a favorite of the fangirls who started to follow me after that tournament.<p>

I plastered on a fake smile and changed the tone of my voice to flirty, as I pulled out a marker I became accustomed to carry in big cities. "Of course you can, sweetheart." She blushed when I said 'sweetheart' and began to rock from side to side. "What would you like me to sign?"

The girl blushed even more, before grabbing the bottom hem of her t-shirt. She twitchily lifted it up above her chest. "These?" She asked, pouting her lower lip out at me.

I glanced at my marker, and then back at the surface I was to sign. "Believe it or not, this isn't the first time I've signed someth—" I heard a bell jingle and looked at its source. Snug, my little Banette girl, began to tug at my neck, where she was usually attached. "Hmm?"

"Mreowr!" she mewed pleadingly, the bell attached to the tip of her head tail jingling madly. I looked in the direction she was pointing in with her arm sleeve. I then glanced back at the girl.

"You might want to cover those." I told her, tucking the marker away into my jacket pocket. I then placed my hand upon the dusk ball on my belt. "Bad juju?" I asked Snug, she nodded excitedly. "Girl," I said to the still exposed brunette, "You might want to get awa—"

Gunfire erupted into my senses and I systematically dropped Crawler's ball, shouting "Iron Defense, get into antiballistic position!"

The behemoth immediately placed his body between us and the shooter, the bullet's pinging off of the steel plates on his back. "Wha-what's happening?" she pleaded as I pulled her to the ground behind Crawler's shield.

"Believe it or not, this is not the first time I've been shot a—" Then, I noticed the blood that was gushing from the pale skin of her side. "Fuck! Snug, Shadow Sneak her to the hospital, I'll take care of the opposition."

"Wha—" was all the girl was able to get out before the stuffed animal pokemon pushed her down into her shadow.

I reached into another pocket on Narnia, and took out the dangerous machine. I then waited, listening to the gunfire. There was a pause in it, and a curse. I stood, facing the shooter, gun held out and braced in my hands. I took aim at him as he tried to reload his own handgun frantically.

I squeezed the trigger two times.

* * *

><p>Dark, yes?<p>

Review please, next story ark starts next chapter.


	8. He Was in the Wrong

**IMPORTANT:**

**As of 9/19/2011:**

**I have revised chapter 1 and 2**

**Please go back and read them.**

**More revisions are to come.**

* * *

><p>And, because I can't just have an author's not as a chapter<p>

And to prove that i am actually writing,

Here is a dreadfully short chapter that begins the next arc.

* * *

><p>"She is quite the energetic little thing." The Pokemon Center nurse told me as Snug dashed passed her and began attacking my face with her tongue. I wrestled the little ghost away from my vulnerable face and hugged her against me tightly with my unoccupied arm.<p>

My other arm was holding an ice pack against the swollen, discolored area around my left eye.

I walked towards where Dwayne was seated at one of the couches, his feet propped up on the glass coffee table like he owned the place. It was entertaining to watch him dance in his seat to the music he was blasting from his recharged PokeNav. How he could grove to songs with more curse words than not was beyond my understanding. What was almost more entertaining was Fillet bobbing her head to the same horrible music.

"How's your nose?" I asked him, sitting down.

"I've had worse breaks in it." He paused, reaching over to pat Snug's horn. She squirmed up and lapped at his hand. "I can see that she's doin' betta'. See, there was nuttin' ta start cryin' about."

I looked at the little ghost in my arms, the stitching and patches that had been sown into her skirt by the nurse. "But that trainer, he tried to…"

"He was in tha wrong." He cracked his knuckles, stiffening up. "He got what he deserved."

I looked up at my friend. "Thanks, Dwayne." I then threw my arms around him in a hug. "Thank you for intervening." Snug began giggling and dive bombing us once she was freed from my arms.

He sat there awkwardly for a millisecond, before hugging me back with bone breaking force. "Ya got no need ta thank me. I enjoyed givin' that twerp what he had comin'." He then twisted me around, knocked my dirty fedora off, and began grinding his knuckles against my scalp.

"Hay! Stop that, it hurts!" I began flailing to get away.

"Ow shit! My fuckin' nose!"

"Huh? Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!"

Dwayne stared at me for a few seconds, before he started cracking up, "Hahah! Ow, hahaa owowow ha… It hurts to laugh." He calmed down, clutching his broken nose for dear life. "Dude, we are buds. Through and through, I'll always have yo back." He patted me on the shoulder and I shared my smile with him.

Just then, one of the hanging lamps came crashing down to the floor. Sitting on the wreckage was a Treecko who had just had a very rude awakening, which was then escalated when Snug flew over and licked his face.

"I've been wonderin' where he got off ta." Dwayne said right before the two of us broke out into a fit of giggles.

* * *

><p>I will try to update soon.<p> 


End file.
